darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit of Summer/Transcript
Troubled Spirit On the Edge *'Spirit Girl:' ...with... *''It looks like she wants you to go with her. Do you want to go?'' **Yes. **No. *''You feel as if something is pulling at your consciousness. Do you allow it to drag you away?'' **Yes. **No. Welcoming Party *'Player:' Hello? *'Spirit Girl:' *'Player:' Can you hear me? *'Spirit Girl:' *'Player:' Hmm, it doesn't seem like I can talk to her while she's stuck behind this barrier. The other ghosts put it up around her, so maybe he can take it away again? *'Player:' Hello. *'Spirit Man:' shrug *'Player:' Can you hear me? *'Spirit Man:' shrug *'Player:' This Amulet of Ghostspeak doesn't seem to do any good here. It's as if he can't hear me at all. *'Spirit Man:' shrug *'Player:' Hmm, I think he's actually trying to communicate with me using these gestures. He keeps shrugging to me, but he doesn't really seem indifferent or anything. He seems to want some kind of response from me. **(Correct response) ***''The spirit somehow seems pleased with your response and one of the rings around the little girl disappears...'' **(Incorrect response) ***''The spirit somehow seems displeased with your response and all of the rings suddenly reappear around the little girl.'' Strengthening Spirit Follow Me *'Spirit Girl:' ... **'Player:' What's going on here? ***'Spirit Girl:' Father...trying to...but...need...help... ***'Player:' Who needs help? You? Your father? I don't understand any of this. ***'Spirit Girl:' ...Beast is...souls...am very...must...so that...speak...will explain... ***'Player:' I'm sorry, but I still don't understand. ***'Spirit Girl:' ...Later...the village...west...here...mountains... ***'Player:' A village to the west, by some mountains? ***'Spirit Girl:' ...come with...speak...there... ****'Player:' Okay, I will come with you to the village you're talking about. ****'Player:' I have some things to do first. **'Player:' Can you take me back, please? **'Player:' Never mind. Something for Washing... *'Spirit Girl:' ... **'Player:' What is this place? ***'Spirit Girl:' ...Once...little village...come here...play...friends...we're here...from the...presence...devouring my...getting...need...help me...broken... ***'Player:' This is all very confusing, but I think the most important thing right now is that I need to help you with something? ***'Spirit Girl:' ...You...me strengthen... **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Spirit Girl:' ...The Beast...stuck...weak, broken...to wash...clean in...eternity...please fill...barrel...means of... ***'Player:' Something about being stuck, a beast, washing something, and this barrel? I will do my best to figure out how to help you. ***'Spirit Girl:' Thank... **'Player:' Can you take me back, please? ***'Spirit Girl:' ... **'Player:' Never mind. *(After selecting the second option) **'Player:' I'll go see what I can do. *''For some strange reason, you can't get the sack open. It feels as if you're moving it around, but it's still just lying there.'' *''You can't get the crate open. It doesn't appear to have been nailed shut, but for some reason it just won't budge.'' *'Spirit Girl:' ...With... *'Player:' Wow, that's strange. When I emptied the barrel in the real world, it filled up in here. Something to Eat... *'Spirit Girl:' ... **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Spirit Girl:' ...Hungry...been in...years...miss the...good meal...snack...something... ***'Player:' Are you hungry? I would try to get you something to eat, but I seem to be very limited in how I can interact with this world. ***'Spirit Girl:' Please...something...anything...want to...taste of... ***'Player:' Okay, I will try to figure something out. There must be something around here you could eat. ***'Spirit Girl:' Thank... *''You find yourself unable to physically interact with the spirit of the little girl.'' A Change of Clothes... *'Spirit Girl:' ... **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Spirit Girl:' ...Washed...but I...unclean...old rags...covered...stench of death...some new...wardrobe...can't get... ***'Player:' You need something out of this wardrobe? ***'Spirit Girl:' ...I need... ***'Player:' Okay, I may be able to help you out. ***'Spirit Girl:' Thank...have no...appreciate...help... Overgrown Weed... *'Spirit Girl:' ... **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Spirit Girl:' ...Starting...stronger...there is...unbeating...doll...with me...behind after...in the...it back...stuck...horrid plant... ***'Player:' I'm assuming you're talking about this dead, overgrown limpwurt plant and the doll that's stuck under it? ***'Spirit Girl:' ...You...it back... ***'Player:' You want me to get it back for you? I should be able to help you with that. ***'Spirit Girl:' Thank...this...be able...again... *'Spirit Girl:' ... **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Spirit Girl:' ...Plant...away...wait until...gone...doll... ***'Player:' We should just wait? ***'Spirit Girl:' ...Wait and...disappears... **'Player:' Okay, I'll wait. option Summer Bonde Communication at Last *'Spirit Girl:' Thank you so much for your help! *'Player:' Woah! You can talk? *'Spirit Girl:' Yes, and it's all thanks to you. You helped restore my soul enough so that I can once again communicate. *'Player:' Oh, so that's what this was all about? *'Spirit Girl:' Sadly, no...this was just the beginning. But this is not the place to talk. Please, come with me back to the farm and I will explain in more detail. **'Player:' Okay, I'll come along. ***'Spirit Girl:' Thank you. By the way, my name is Summer. ***'Player:' It's nice to meet you, Summer. My name is Player. Now let's head back to the farm. **'Player:' I have some things to do, I'll come by later. Brought Up to Speed *'Player:' Hello. *'Spirit Man:' *'Player:' Hmm. Not in a mood to talk, eh? *'Spirit Man:' *'Player:' I'm wearing an Amulet of Ghostspeak, you can talk to me. *'Spirit Man:' *'Player:' Oh, I see how it is. Could you at least tell me what's going on here? *'Spirit Man:' *'Player:' Hmm. He can clearly see me, but doesn't seem to be able to hear me at all. Maybe those gestures these two were doing to each other was their way of communicating? *'Summer Bonde:' Thank you for coming, Player. **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Summer Bonde:' My name is Summer Bonde and I used to live here with my parents, Jennica and Erik, and the two farmhands, Jallek and Meranek. My mother died and the rest of us were murdered a long time ago – that's when we got stuck here. ***'Player:' That's horrible! You're just a little girl! ***'Summer Bonde:' Yes, I had just turned six. ****'Player:' Who would do such a thing? option *****'Summer Bonde:' I don't know who they were – a group of men. My memories are little more than a chaotic mess and I can hardly remember it anymore. My existence now is far worse than anything they could have done... ****'Player:' Can you take me back? ****'Player:' Actually, I have to go. **'Player:' What exactly is going on here? ***'Summer Bonde:' Since we were murdered many hundreds of years ago, we have been stuck here with the Beast. As the world has decayed around us, our spirits have lived on in constant agony, as the Beast slowly sucks the power of life out of us. ***'Player:' ...I...I am speechless... ***'Summer Bonde:' It refuses to let us go, and as we grow weaker, the pain only gets worse. The elders tell me it's growing stronger and stronger, and I fear the worst. ***'Player:' There must be something you can do? You can't let this go on! ***'Summer Bonde:' I know, that is why I brought you here. My family and I are far too weak to go against the Beast. But you, Player, you are still strong, you still have your soul intact! Please, can you help us? ****'Player:' Of course, I will help you. *****'Summer Bonde:' Thank you so much. *****'Player:' So what can I do? *****'Summer Bonde:' Many years ago, Jallek discovered a series of discs just outside the farm. He says that they can channel and concentrate the energy of newly summoned souls. He talked about how it could be used to imprison spirits in a strong surge of energy, so maybe we can use it against the Beast? *****'Player:' If it's true what you say – that the Beast has been living off of your souls for hundreds of years – then it can't require much in ways of feeding. I know a bit about spirits and summoning myself, and concentrated energy from a completely fresh soul should be overwhelming to it. If the discs function the way Jallek thinks they do, then it might work. *****'Summer Bonde:' This is great! We must get to work, then. *****'Player:' So, where are these discs? *****'Summer Bonde:' They are hidden and asleep. We must first use the altar to awaken them. *****'Player:' I see. Where can I find this altar? *****'Summer Bonde:' Follow me. ****'Player:' I'm sorry, but this sounds too dangerous. **'Player:' Can you take me back? **'Player:' Actually, I have to go. The Spirit Beast Altar'd State *'Summer Bonde:' You must wake the discs, Player. **'Player:' How do I do that? ***'Summer Bonde:' Can't you feel its hunger? The altar must feed. ****'Player:' Eh...what does an altar eat? *****'Summer Bonde:' It eats the remains of those who have had the fortune to die... *****'Player:' Hmm. Alright. ****'Player:' Oh, okay. **'Player:' Can you take me back, please? ***'Summer Bonde:' Alright. Please don't be gone for long: we need your help. **'Player:' Okay, I'll do that. Familiarisation *'Summer Bonde:' Well done, Player! The discs are awake now! **'Player:' What should I do now? ***'Summer Bonde:' Jallek said that the discs need newly summoned souls to work. You must bring them what they need, Player, and use the energy on the Beast. ****'Player:' I must bring them souls? option *****'Summer Bonde:' Yes, in order for you to use the discs' energy on the Beast, you must give up a spirit to them. ******'Player:' That doesn't sound right. In order to help you free your souls, I must give up others? option *******'Summer Bonde:' The discs only need to borrow their energy to work. Please, Player, you must do this. We're so close...so close to finally being rid of the pain... ********'Player:' No, I won't do it. ********'Player:' Can you take me back, please? ********'Player:' Okay, I will do it. ****'Player:' Can you take me back, please? ****'Player:' I better get to work, then. **'Player:' Can you take me back, please? **'Player:' I will see what I can do with them. *'Summer Bonde:' Have you tried activating the discs yet? *'Player:' What was it I had to do again? *'Summer Bonde:' The discs need newly summoned souls, so you must bring them what they want and give it to them so that they can harness the energy. This is the energy that the disc will use against the Beast. **'Player:' Can you take me back, please? ***'Summer Bonde:' Alright. Please don't be gone for long: we need your help. **'Player:' Okay, I think I understand. *'Summer Bonde:' Player, you must activate the disc when the beast is also standing on it. Try luring it over with the soul. Success...? *'Player:' Well, that takes care of that little problem. *'Erik Bonde:' ...We... *'Meranek Thanatos:' We... thank you... brave adventurer. You... have lifted a burden. For now. *'Player:' For now? What do you mean? He looks pretty trapped. And you can talk – that's got to be a good sign. *'Jallek Lenkin:' Unfortunately, things are not... that simple. Yes, we are strengthened, but your foolhardy desire to help a young girl could well have... unforeseen consequences. *'Erik Bonde:' You see, the Beast has fed on our souls for hundreds of years... but our spirits were not strong...not like yours. The Beast could survive, but it took all this time for it to grow so powerful. *'Meranek Thanatos:' Your presence here can only feed it. The Beast will rapidly become more powerful with every moment you stay here. We are grateful to you for your efforts, but your presence is endangering us all. *'Player:' I...I...was trying to help. *'Jallek Lenkin:' We understand...but please, if only for Summer's sake, leave this place. We already live in constant agony and now it will only get worse. *'Player:' Oh, Summer, I'm sorry. I did all I could, but seem to have only made things worse. *'Summer Bonde:' Don't listen to them, Player, you have strengthened our souls – the Beast may grow even more powerful, but so have we. It is better for us to fight it and lose than to exist in this realm forever. *'Erik Bonde:' Summer, I know you had good intentions but this really didn't do us any good. Our souls may be stronger for now, but only for as long as the Beast is trapped here. There is nothing we can do to it now and it will get loose- *'Summer Bonde:' But at least we have tried! Unlike you, Player did not accept our situation, but tried to do something about it! *'Erik Bonde:' We have tried in the past and we have failed. You know this as well as we do. We had to remain patient and wait for an opportu- *'Summer Bonde:' We have waited for hundreds of years! We can't go on like this! *'Erik Bonde:' I'm sorry, dear, but we are too weak against the Beast. We can't do anything but wait, lest our situation becomes even more unbearable. *'Jallek Lenkin:' Your father is right, Summer. We may have waited for hundreds of years, but only so that we could avoid another failure. A failure like this. *'Summer Bonde:' You weren't always like this, Jallek! You also wanted to fight it! *'Jallek Lenkin:' That is true. But we have tried before and failed. I have realised that we must be patient if we ever want to leave this place. *'Summer Bonde:' But we are stronger now, maybe strong enough to take it on! *'Jallek Lenkin:' Only for as long as the Beast is trapped. As soon as it gets loose, it will start draining us yet again. And since it's now even more powerful, our torment will only be worse. *'Summer Bonde:' Argh! Why can't you understand that we must do something? *'Erik Bonde:' Summer, please. What is done is done, and we will have to endure the consequences. But Player must still leave, or it will become worse. *'Jallek Lenkin:' Yes. Player, we do appreciate that you have tried to help us, but sadly, it was in vain. You must leave now. *'Player:' I am so sorry, Summer. I had no idea I would only make things worse. *'Summer Bonde:' No, Player, don't listen to them. They should not accept the agony they're in. You did better than ever could have. *'Player:' I still feel bad, though. Is there anything I can do to make things better for you and your family? *'Summer Bonde:' Not right now, but I am sure we will need your bravery again. Here, take this ring. It once belonged to my mother, Jennica, but, since my death, it has gained a special connection with this realm. When I brought you with me, we passed through a portal connecting the realms. By operating this ring, you can use these portals without my help. It will only work where the connection is already very strong, though. While wearing it, you will also gain a closer connection to spirits in general, and you will find that the revenants who haunt these lands will be a bit more generous in what they leave behind. *'Player:' Thank- *'Summer Bonde:' Oh no... *'Player:' What is it, Summer? What is going on? *'Summer Bonde:' Player, you must... Transcript